One Big Happy Family
by Jun-Amy196
Summary: Jun, Jin and Kazuya all live together as a not so happy family. Asuka has to live with them because her father is unable to look after her. See how crazy it gets for her once she moves in.


One Big Happy Family

I do not own any of the Tekken characters or Tekken itself. Just the way this fanfic is going. Copyrights go Namco and the staff. Please enjoy!

It was a peaceful day. The sakura blossoms falling to the ground, a glittering pink bundle at the feet of the tree, indicating that spring was here the season of rebirth. The sunlight spread its loving rays around the earth, coating it with a golden sheet of warmth and life. The wind was calm, cooling down the people who basked in the sun, relieving them from their excess heat. It was the perfect day to relax and take a break from all of your problems. A nimble little sparrow perched on a branch outside what appeared to be a small dojo.

Suddenly the sound of pottery could be heard smashing into the ground, followed by someone yelling in a rage and another person trying to calm them down. The sparrow flew away, startled by the sudden disturbance. Inside the dojo more shouting could be heard and the sound of someone stomping their feet repeating while yelling out something in Japanese in an angry tone. The person rounded the corner.

The source of all the noise was coming from a girl who looked to be of 18 years old. She had short light brown hair that went up in little flicks at the end. Her light brown eyes were now containing a furious light and her cheeks had a pink flush to them. She was short, about 5 '3, but her attitude made up for it. Around town she was called the 'nosy kid' who broke up fights and did anything in the name of justice. Unfortunately she had no problem with herself fighting and was always eager for one. The kids that lived around there found this to be very unfair but didn't have the heart to say it to her face. Maybe this was because she was very beautiful. Her eyes shone with a certain grace and her hair framed her face. Her skin was clear and soft.

She had a small nose that perched above the lips any girl would crave for. Of course looking like that caused her a lot of problems. She was hit on whenever someone had the courage to talk to her. Which was not often. The girl burst into her room, slamming the door hard against the frame. She breathed heavily, trying to extinguish the blazing rage within her. She clenched and unclenched her fists, which were in encased in blue and white padded gloves, embroidered with black thread that reached to the elbow, showing off her lean and strong arms. She wore a tight dark blue T-shirt that clung to her body that exposed her toned stomach and over that was a sleeveless jacket both black and blue. She had a pair of blue shorts revealing her thighs. On her hips was a black belt, the buckle gleaming in the light. On her feet big heavy looking trainers that reached under the knee were clasped there with a mixture of blue, purple, white and black. She stood there for a few minutes, before speaking in harsh tone.

"Oto-san desu baka. I can't believe him". She sat down on her bed, her head on a pillow. She stared up at her ceiling, counting the tiny cracks. It always helped calm her mind because of the concentration it took to find them. As she had reached about ten, she felt her anger leave her, like sand in a desert blown away by the wind. She sat up and looked around her room. The walls were a pale cream colour once pink until she became too old. Pictures were stuck to the wall nearest to her. A few shelves containing some huge books were nearby. Underneath the shelves was a study desk with papers and books scrambled everywhere and a wooden chair. She was always annoyed with the fact that if she stretched her hand would hit the shelf, causing her hand to become red and painful.

There were a few cupboards containing her clothes and some drawers containing her stuff. She wasn't really one to clean stuff up so sometimes when she was feeling extremely lazy she would hide rubbish in a draw and make a vow to put the rubbish away at a later date. She took one picture that was hanging on the wall and looked at it.

It was a picture of her family on an outing, accompanied by her aunt, uncle and cousin. She had been five and if she remembered correctly they had gone to the zoo. She particularly remembered the distant smell of animal poo wafting up her nose. She wriggled her nose, remembering how awful it had been. The picture was taken at the front of the zoo by some stranger who was passing by. In front of the adults she stood, a smile full of child-like innocence, with her mother's hands on her shoulders. Next to her stood her cousin who was about nine back then, a four year difference between the two. He had been a giant to her because of how small she used to. And when she had hugged him he had been rough, tough muscles under his skin against her soft ones.

There he stood with the hands of his mother's on his shoulders, arms crossed, a frown on his face. He looked incapable of feeling happy which struck her as odd. His name was Jin; a unique name too for it meant Benevolence. But whereas his name suggested that he was supposed to be an optimistic person he was the complete opposite. She remembered looking into his eyes and seeing nothing but emptiness, his cold gaze freezing her to the spot. She had hidden behind her mother, trying her best to not be under his gaze. He had frowned before going to his mother, to help her with packing the stuff in the car.

She had always wondered what had happened to Jin to cause him to be so cold to everyone. When she had looked at his mother her father's older sister, Jun Kazama, she could not find any reason that she was the cause of Jin's coldness. Jun was a bundle of happiness, kind to everyone, glowing with a certain type of angelic radiance from within. Jin's father, uncle Kazuya, was a different matter. He was the complete opposite to Jun and Jin was a little mini replica of him. Kazuya was forever held in a prison of hate and despair but from what? That was what confused her the most. She had always found the three of them completely weird, a sun surrounded by two dark clouds.

The girl's eyes then fell on to her mother. She was smiling sweetly, hair the same colour as the girls, hovering gently in the wind. She had her hair long and it flowed down her back in long straight waves. Her eyes were shining, happiness ringing through them by being surrounded by loved ones. The girl had always loved to look up in them for they made her feel secure and loved. She had always envied her mother for having such beautiful eyes. She wasn't very tall and she looked even smaller when standing next to her sister-in-law. People always went up to her and say that she looked just like her. But she would just shrug it off, telling herself that her mother had been far more beautiful.

The girl lightly touched her mother's face, a little tear running down her face as the memory of how she died came back to her, like it always did when she looked at that picture.

_Flashback _

_The girl was walking with her mother down the street, her tiny hand in the grasp of her mother's. The both of them had gone shopping and were having a chat. To the girl it had been the best day ever. To just talk to her mother, cracking jokes and hearing her silvery laugh in reply. _

_They were crossing the road when they heard tyres screeching against the tarmac. A car, going at a dangerous speed, was racing down the road being followed by the police. The girl's mother must have known that they weren't going to get out of the way in time. So she did a heroic thing. She threw her daughter on to the pavement and got hit by the car. _

_All the girl could do was sit there, shock freezing her limbs, a loud scream escaping from her lungs. She watched as her mother went over the car and land hard on the road, blood dripping from a wound in the head, her eyes wide open. People that had seen the whole thing made a crowd around the crash scene. The girl, now feeling her limbs come back to her, ran to where her mother lay. _

_Her mother looked as if she had been sleeping. Her arms and legs were loose and bent at the joint. Her eyes seemed glassy and dull, an odd comparison to what they had looked like a few moments ago. Her hair was in a mess no longer looking soft and silky. _

_She crouched down next to her mother, clutching at her head, not wanting to look in her dead eyes. Soon the ambulance arrived. The police had already arrested the speeding criminals and had pried her mother out of her arms. And she had let them as she was feeling numb, the shock having frozen her mind and body. They put her in the back of the car and drove away. She looked out the window as the ambulance were lifting her mother's body at the back of the van. _

_She blankly looked on will a tear rolled down her cheek. She ignored the polices attempts to cheer her up and stared out the window, thinking about the fact that she had thought that day had been the best day ever. How wrong was she? Now her mother was dead. _

_When she arrived home, the police told her father what had happened but he didn't seem sad and just kept on saying how glad it was that she was safe. However at the end of the day when she was in bed she faintly remembered the sound of a man crying out his lovers name before drifting off to sleep. _

Here we go finally done with another fanfic. This took me forever because of my dad having me on lock down, exams, family occasions, me working on other fanfics and me just being plain lazy.

So please review if anything needs to be changed 


End file.
